Can't Think of A Title! Will come up with one tho!
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: Gordo asks Lizzie to be his girlfriend.....and there's a bit more, sounds boring but it's actually pretty good! (so far....) IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gordo and I were alone in his bedroom. I was sprawled on his bed and he was doing something on his computer. His back was facing me.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
I was all alone with Gordo, and all I wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
Why? I have no clue.  
  
MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE LIKED HIM MY WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!!  
  
Well, actually, I've liked him since fourth grade.....but I didn't realize that I did until Kate told me he liked me.....  
  
I couldn't help staring at him. His dark mass of curls were different in a way....it looked like he actually BRUSHED his hair. I looked down at my diary, which I had been writing in and started to scribble some stuff down.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
  
"W-what?" I stammered.  
  
"Are you ready to go for lunch?" Gordo repeated.  
  
"Oh! Um, yeah, I guess I kind of....forgot," I mumbled.  
  
"So, where do you want to go? Digital Bean?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, that's fine, Digital Bean's great," I agreed, putting all my stuff into my backpack.  
  
Later, we were sitting at the Digital Bean, drinking sodas.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked Gordo, "Because I'm hungry...um, are YOU hungry?"  
  
"Um, are you "feeling alright" Lizzie?" Gordo said to me, "Because you're acting kind of weird today."  
  
"Oh, I am? I-I didn't realize..." I stammered.  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Because if you're feeling sick or something, we could aways go to your house..." he said. He reached across the table and put his hand on my forehead.  
  
I felt as if I was getting zapped by lightning or something. I sprang out of my chair and landed on the floor.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Lizzie, are you alright?" Gordo reached out his hand and I grabbed it, and he pulled me up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for caring," I mumbled.  
  
"I've always cared." Gordo said softly.  
  
*Omigosh, is he flirting with me or something??* I thought.  
  
I looked at him and he looked at me. Our eyes met and locked.  
  
His eyes are amazing! Blue, it suits him. I just get stuck with hazel......how boring. But BLUE, I mean, blue is gorgeous, I thought.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go back home," I said to him.  
  
"Yeah," He said with a sigh. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Lizzie's acting pretty strange today. I keep asking her if she's sick, she replies the same thing each time, I'm fine, really, I am."  
  
But she keeps on staring at me.  
  
Maybe she likes me...?  
  
Yeah, RIGHT.  
  
Like Lizzie McGuire would like me, David Gordon.  
  
We walked up to her front porch and just stood there, waiting for her to open the door.  
  
"So, um, do you want to come in?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Of course," I replied, "That's what I'm doing here."  
  
Lizzie tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
"I guess no one's home," I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, my parents probably went to the store or something," she said. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. We stepped inside.  
  
"So, um, do you want to watch TV or something?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nah, I don't really feel like watching TV," I said. I shook my head as I said that and my curls bounced.  
  
Lizzie started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"H-hold on!!" she was gasping for air, she was laughing so hard. "I-I need a glass of w-water!! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it up with water from the tap. She chugged it down and in a second it was gone.  
  
"Lizzie! Calm DOWN!" I shouted over her laughter.  
  
Suddenly, her laughter died down to a slight giggle, then all at once it stopped.  
  
"S-sorry," she mumbled, "I-I kind of got out of control."  
  
"It's okay," I assured her. I still didn't know why she was apoligizing for.  
  
"O-okay, Gordo, sorry," Lizzie said, "So, um, do you want to go upstairs?"  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
The walk upstairs and down the hall to her room took forever. When we finally got to her room, she sat down on her bed and I sat down beside her.  
  
"Maybe we could look through your yearbook," I suggested, picking it up from it's spot on the bed. I noticed she had it left open to the G section.  
  
"NO!" Lizzie shrieked, grabbing the book out of my hands.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, you can't look at that," Lizzie blushed.  
  
"I just wanted to see whether I look good or not," I said, "I can't remember what my picture looked like."  
  
"You look fine," she assured me.  
  
"Well, where am I? I can't see my picture," I said, trying to sneak a peek over her shoulder. She snapped the book shut.  
  
"You're in the third row, fourth in from the left!" she said quickly.  
  
"You memorized where my picture is?" I asked.  
  
"M-maybe....it, it just happened, I didn't mean to," Lizzie blushed ten more shades or red.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
She looks so pretty today, I thought, and she smells nice, too. Like flowers or something...  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then she brought her hand to her mouth. It looked as if she was biting her nails. She did that right after she kissed me, when we were in Rome. That was two weeks ago. She's changed completely. I mean, look at the way she's acting! All nervous and insecure! She looked like she did after she kissed me.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"So, do you think we better get back down to that party so we don't get into anymore trouble?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I can afford to get into anymore trouble," Lizzie said.  
  
We ran back downstairs, and once we got into the elevator things got awkward. Lizzie stared at the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Our head were only an inch apart.  
  
"Lizzie," I whispered.  
  
She threw her head up and hit me in the forehead.  
  
"Ow!" I practically yelled.  
  
"Omigosh, Gordo, I'm SO sorry!" she gasped.  
  
"It's okay, Lizzie," I moaned in pain.  
  
"No! It's not okay! Gordo, I'm REALLY sorry," she grabbed me and hugged me.  
  
"Lizzie, it was an accident. It's okay, I don't hate you."  
  
Just then the elevator stopped and we broke apart. We stepped out into the party and pretended as if nothing had happened for the rest of the trip after that.....  
  
And now nothing's changed since then.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Lizzie asked me.  
  
"You know I hate this game," I protested.  
  
"Come on, Gordo," she begged.  
  
"Fine. Truth."  
  
"Um.....if you had to choose any girl, any girl at all to French, who would it be?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
I already know the answer to that.  
  
*I'd pick YOU!! Lizzie McGuire! YOU! You!* was what I wanted to shout out.  
  
"Do I have to tell the real truth? The whole truth? And nothing but the truth?" I asked.  
  
"Duh," Lizzie said, "That's why it's called TRUTH or Dare."  
  
*What if I DID tell her? Would she feel the same way? Fat chance of that.*  
  
"You," I said under my breath.  
  
"Pardon, Gordo? What did you say?"  
  
"Uhh...I don't want French any girl. I want to skip my turn." I lied, so what? She would just laugh at me if I had told her the truth.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"So," I said, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Uh...." I said, thinking of something that didn't sound too babyish, "If your house was burning to the ground and you were trapped in your room, what one guy would you want to save you?"  
  
Okay, it sounded better in my head. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"S-say what?" I asked.  
  
Omigosh, why did Gordo have to do this to me? I had embarrassed myself earlier...when Gordo shook his head and his curls went all bouncy and I got so nervous that I cracked up so much I nearly choked to death. I was SO embarrassed!  
  
"If your house was burning down, and you were trapped in your room, what one boy would you want to save you?" Gordo repeated.  
  
*Of course I already knew the answer to that.*  
  
"Well, there's this one guy," I began, "He's so sweet. He's really nice, he's cute, and he's always there for me no matter what. We're almost like *best friends*."  
  
"How come you've never mentioned him before?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know..." I said slowly. How come he didn't get the hint??"  
  
Gordo looked out the window. "Is it Tudgeman?" he asked.  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"TUDGEMAN!? No way! As if!" I shrieked.  
  
"Sorry! It was just a guess!" Gordo said.  
  
*How come he doesn't get it?*  
  
"Hello?" I finally said, "Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"That the guy I' talking about is-" I threw my hands over my mouth. I almost told him!  
  
"The guy you're talking about is...?"  
  
"Ugh!" I said and stood up. "Gordo!"  
  
He stood up. "What?" he asked.  
  
We were only inches apart.  
  
No, wait. Now we were centimetres apart.  
  
He took a step closer.  
  
So did I.  
  
I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
His breath smelled minty fresh, as if he had just brushed his teeth. I suppose he chewed some gum after he ate.  
  
It feels hot against my cheek. Hot and calm, just like him.  
  
Omigosh!! Did I just say that GORDO is HOT!?  
  
....Well, if you take a good look at him, he's kind of good looking....  
  
I don't know why, but I LOVE his hair! I think it looks way better long than it did short. I hope he keeps it that way. I just wanna run my fingers through it....  
  
Mmm, he also smells good. Like Ivory soap. I'm glad he doesn't wear cologne...I don't like it when guys wear that stuff. It smells weird and it's so strong that it makes my eyes water.  
  
His lips look so soft...I don't know many guys who ear ChapStick, but Gordo looks as if he wears it everyday....I wonder if they feel as good as they look.  
  
What am I thinking!?!?  
  
I can't think about this anymore.  
  
Oh, wait. I can if I WANT to.  
  
Because I LIKE GORDO!!!  
  
I never wanted to admit it to Miranda.....but now.....OMIGOSH, I like Gordo a LOT.....I wonder if he still likes me?  
  
*Please, please,P PLEASE, Gordo, KISS ME!!!*  
  
How come I suddenly want to kiss Gordo so much?  
  
Don't ask, because I don't know the answer either.  
  
I tried to picture us kissing....  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
I snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Uh huh?" I asked.  
  
"What's this guy's name?"  
  
"Uh....can't you tell by now, Gordo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This guy, that I like, and I are like *best friends*..." I said 'best friends' super slow so he would get a clue.  
  
I took a step closer.  
  
Gordo took a step closer.  
  
Then he leaned in, and I leaned in, and suddenly our lips locked tightly together. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Okay, I admit it. I kissed Lizzie, my best friend.  
  
I leaned in and leaned in and then....  
  
SHE leaned in!?  
  
Lizzie McGuire actually leaned in to kiss me, David Gordon?  
  
Wow.  
  
Mm..I wonder what kind of lipgloss she's wearing. Her lips taste like vanilla or something.  
  
We both pulled apart and stood there staring at each other.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Lizzie blinked.  
  
"Uh...." I stammered.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
We stood there for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly, Lizzie began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked her.  
  
"It's just that...." Lizzie tried to say between fits of laughter.  
  
It's just that...?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's just that...." Lizzie stopped laughing and said rather calmly, "I had fun kissing you, Gordo."  
  
She blushed violently.  
  
"Really?" I said slowly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Uh...." I stuttered, "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Lizzie said.  
  
After a while Lizzie said, "Fine! just admit it!"  
  
"Admit what?" I asked.  
  
"That I suck at kissing!" Lizzie buried her face in her hands.  
  
I pulled her hands back.  
  
"Lizzie, you're a great kisser," I assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo."  
  
"So," Lizzie began, "Who leaned in first?"  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Lizzie pulled out a tube of ChapStick and was about to put some on when I said, "Uh, could I borrow some?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Why would you need ChapStick?"  
  
"Guys wear it, too Lizzie, or else they're lips would be cracked like hell."  
  
"Sure, you could use some, Gordo!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
I was going to grab the tube but she pulled it back.  
  
"If you succeed to snatch it from me."  
  
This is gonna be easy, I thought.  
  
I tried to grab it from her but she managed to pull it away and shove it into the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
Great. I'm not gonna touch Lizzie's.....you know what I'm talking about! She would think I'm trying to.....how should I say this....get some?  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Fine, you win," I said, "So...who's this guy you like?"  
  
"Gordo! For God sakes, if you can't get a clue then I won't tell you!"  
  
"Fine," I said.  
  
Should I tell her the truth? Shoud I tell her I like her? She'l probably laugh at me.....but that was before we kissed.  
  
"Lizzie," I said before I could stop myself, "I....like you. As more than a friend."  
  
Lizzie stared at me for a minute, then smiled.  
  
"I like you too, Gordo."  
  
I've waited fifteen years to hear those words from Lizzie McGuire.....I never thought she'd say them.  
  
Lizzie was blushing again.  
  
"Uh...." Lizzie said, "...What time is it?"  
  
"Ten to three," I said after looking at my watch, "I have to go home soon."  
  
"You could go now, if you want, but you don't have to, I don't hate you or anything, Gordo...."  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
So we walked downstairs and right before I opened the door, I stopped and turned to Lizzie.  
  
"Uh...Lizzie. Do you, uh, like, wanna be my girlfriend?" 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry everyone....I am putting this story on a hiatus. I'm busy writing my other fanfic, Ten Years Later, so check that out also. I also have school and stuff, and my friends and family...I need some more time for myself, you know?   
  
Thanks a bunch you guys....I love the reviews it means so much to me!  
  
Peace to all of ya!  
  
xoxo Allison 


	6. Another Author's Note

Another A/N:  
  
I am going to type the next chapter soon. I PROMISE it ill be up in 5-10 days. Promise :)  
  
xoxo,   
  
Allison  
  
aka  
  
EvenThoIDoubtedIt  
  
http://www.juicysplash.tk 


	7. LAST author's note literally

ANOTHER Author's Note  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hey everyone.  
  
You know what?  
  
I don't like the feel of this story anymore, so I am not going to be writing it anymore.  
  
If anyone wants to take over, please email me at allisonpillwein@hotmail.com.  
  
I know I said I would start updating this story, but I just don't know what to do with it.  
  
Thanks  
  
xoxo,   
  
  
  
Allison  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
